


it's all i got (it's all i need)

by akaparalian



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Come Marking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/pseuds/akaparalian
Summary: When they were first getting to know one another, one of the first things Magnus had noticed was that Alec smelled like a great many things.He kept many of his emotional responses tightly reined in — his level of repression was almost impressive — but there was only so much he could control. He could cover a lot with scowls and sharp words, and he could keep his ears pinned flat to his head and his tail held straight down and out of sight, but his scent was out of his control, giving away flashes of tenderness and amusement and arousal that everything else about him was fighting to refute.And now… even now, it’s like a direct line to his psyche. Magnus can smell in great detail how turned on Alec is, and that’s wonderful, the smell heavy and musky and all-too-familiar; even better is the warm, sweet undertone that never seems to leave anymore, the one that tells him just how much Alec loves him, how closely and irrevocably they’re tied.But there’s still something missing.Or, Magnus has an idea. Alec is almost surprisingly into it.





	it's all i got (it's all i need)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryptidBane (Impetus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/gifts).



> Some lightning-quick filth for Ashe/CryptidBane, because I was like "hey, I'm pissed off and I want to channel that into writing porn" and she was like "oooh, horny catboys!" and, well... here we are. 
> 
> You can find me [here](http://floralegia.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and [here](http://twitter.com/akaparalian) on Twitter!

When they were first getting to know one another, one of the first things Magnus had noticed was that Alec smelled like a great many things.

He kept many of his emotional responses tightly reined in — his level of repression was almost impressive — but there was only so much he could control. He could cover a lot with scowls and sharp words, and he could keep his ears pinned flat to his head and his tail held straight down and out of sight, but his scent was out of his control, giving away flashes of tenderness and amusement and arousal that everything else about him was fighting to refute.

And now… even now, it’s like a direct line to his psyche. Magnus can smell in great detail how turned on Alec is, and that’s wonderful, the smell heavy and musky and all-too-familiar; even better is the warm, sweet undertone that never seems to leave anymore, the one that tells him just how much Alec loves him, how closely and irrevocably they’re tied.

But there’s still something missing.

“Do you trust me, darling?” Magnus murmurs, pressing Alec down into their bed, pressing his own nose into the juncture where Alec’s neck meets his shoulder, his ears flicking with delight as he takes a deep breath in and savors the scent practically pouring off of Alec’s skin.

Alec laughs, a little, and cards his hands through Magnus’ hair, scratching lightly at the base of his ears. “You know I do,” he replies, breathless, lips quirking up into a little grin that’s just this side of a smirk. He’s quietly confident, playful even as he’s obviously wanting, and Magnus — Magnus wants to _have_ him, totally and completely. 

“Okay,” Magnus murmurs back, his lips brushing Alec’s skin with every word, “okay,” and pushes him gently down onto the bed. This is — he’s been thinking about this for a long time, longer than he’d really like to admit. Not since he first met Alec, and not even since he’d first noticed how damn _expressive_ Alec’s scent is, how much larger than life, but… close. Certainly, for the entire duration of their relationship, this thought has lingered at the back of his mind, a fantasy biding its time.

And here they are, both naked in bed, and it will be so _easy_. 

Alec’s cock is curving up toward his stomach, red and hard and nestled in a bed of coarse, dark curls; as Magnus watches, heaving himself up and bracing his weight on his arms to get a good look, it twitches, leaving a little streak of precome against the dark hair on Alec’s lower stomach. Magnus feels an answering rush of heat, but for now — for just this moment — all he’s doing is looking, his tail waving behind him in long, sinuous motions. 

“Do I get to know what we’re doing,” Alec asks after a long moment of Magnus just staring down at him, “or is it a surprise?”

He sounds a little amused, and nothing about him looks or sounds — or smells, which Magnus trusts most of all — nervous, and it’s not as though Magnus is thinking of doing anything _harmful_. So he hums, hesitating, weighing the appeal of a certain sensual intrigue against the value of fully and completely informed consent.

“You just smell so wonderful, all the time,” he murmurs, eyes tracing a path up Alec’s stomach and torso and chest and finally meeting his gaze. It’s at least gesturing in the direction of a hint; if the sudden gasp of breath Alec takes is any indication, actually, it’s a perfectly fine one. They’re so in tune when they want to be, Magnus thinks fondly.

“You’ve mentioned,” Alec quips back, but his voice is too much of a rumble now to sound properly amused. Instead, he mostly just sounds turned on, which of course is more than fine.

“I don’t think you can really blame me for going on and on about it when you smell as good as you do,” Magnus says archly, then sighs, reaching out to rub over Alec’s chest and down to his abs, then framing his waist with two hands. Alec arches into the touch, a sight which makes Magnus bite his lip to stifle a groan. 

“I bet I could smell better,” Alec challenges, in that same deep rumble. Just the sound alone almost makes Magnus’ toes curl, let alone the almost oppressive wave of _want_ in his scent that follows just moments after. God, but sometimes he’s almost _too_ expressive, not that Magnus would have it any other way.

“Oh?” Magnus returns, eyebrows raised, and Alec smiles with all his teeth in a way that makes Magnus shiver with pure need.

“I bet I could smell like _you_ ,” Alec all but purrs, his ears perked forward and practically quivering, his tail curling around his thigh as best it can from where it’s trapped underneath him. 

“Could you now,” Magnus says, even though it was his idea and they both know it, even though he’s so hard now, suddenly, that he’s aching — even though, from the way Alec is looking at him heavy-lidded, he’s sure his own scent is so powerful and so powerfully needy that it’s probably close to overpowering. He finds, though, that he wants to draw this out just that little bit longer, that he’s enjoying the tease.

“Yeah,” Alec breathes, and arches up again, his body seeking and yearning, and then — “Magnus, _please_ ,” and at that point there’s nothing Magnus can do but nod furiously and obey.

He takes himself in hand with a groan that gets lodged in his throat, and beneath him, Alec stares with unmistakable avarice, his tail lashing against the bed, his ears swivelling as though trying to catch every possible hint of sound, from the catch of Magnus’ breathing to the skin-on-skin glide as he works over his cock. He is gorgeous — beyond gorgeous, spread out below Magnus like a dream, all blown pupils and mussed hair, and, of course, his own straining erection, leaking onto his belly. 

Oh, god, this isn’t going to take long at all. Not with Alec looking up at him like that, his abs jumping and twitching with the way he can’t quite stay still, and certainly not with the way Alec groans and sinks his teeth into his lower lip and reaches down to stroke himself in time with Magnus, both of them moving faster and faster as the air seems to cloud with the heady combination of their scents, everything colored with love and adoration and desire and, as they both get closer to the edge, just a hint of desperation. 

“Alexander,” Magnus sighs, and with the next breath he takes he’s almost overwhelmed by the evidence of how hard that hits Alec, even if he couldn’t see the way his cock jumps or hear his whine. Alec’s ears are pinned to his head now, but it’s not from anger or fear or anything other than the fact that he’s teetering, rocketing towards completion.

“Magnus, I’m going to —”

“Go on,” Magnus tells him, “I want you to, I want to see,” and before the words are fully out of his mouth, Alec is coming, and that — God, no matter how many times he sees it, no matter how many times he gets to experience this, the way Alec tenses and all but shoots upright as he comes over his own hand and stomach will never not hit him in the gut. And after that, it’s almost too easy; Magnus reaches down to slick his hand with Alec’s come and just like that he’s teetering over the edge, groaning low and long in relief.

He doesn’t usually worry all that much about _aim,_ but there’s a specific goal in mind here; he stays lucid enough through his orgasm, at least, to remember that much. The first spurts fall onto Alec’s stomach, mingling with his own come, but then Magnus manages to lean in and bring his knees forward and catch Alec on the chest, and then on his neck, right where the scent of him is always the strongest. He squeezes until the last few drops fall directly onto Alec’s collarbone, catching in the dip there and pooling; he has to shut his eyes tight against the sight for just a moment, no matter how much he hates to look away, in order to keep any kind of composure.

“Oh my God,” Alec breathes, and then, before Magnus even gets a chance to, he reaches a shaking hand up to rub at his neck, spreading come over his skin and pressing it in like he can make it into some kind of permanent brand. There’s no way — absolutely _no_ way — Magnus can get hard again just yet, but he’s not sure his cock has _ever_ made such a valiant effort regardless.

“You,” he tries, then swallows, then tries again, and then finally manages, “you, my Alexander, are something else.” Alec laughs breathlessly.

“Yeah,” he says — sighs, really, his eyes falling closed even as his hands follow the trail of Magnus’ come down to his stomach, where their seed has mingled. He spreads it with intent, covering as much of his skin as possible, and Magnus has a brief, wild fantasy of never letting him wash it off, of keeping him covered up like this forever, marked, because Alec’s scent is incredible on its own and always has been — expressive, expansive, irresistible — but covered up with Magnus’ on top of it…

Yes. This was a good plan. A good idea. Perhaps the best idea he’s ever had.

“I can stay like this for a while,” Alec murmurs, as though reading his mind, and he laughs just a little when Magnus groans in response. “I’ll need to shower in the morning, don’t get any big ideas. But, for now…”

“For now,” Magnus agrees, and leans forward to press their foreheads together, revelling in the mingling of their scents, letting himself sink into the feelings of love and warmth and home. 

_Definitely_ the best idea he’s ever had. 


End file.
